iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Number Three
Number Three, also known as Hannu, was chosen by Lorien to become one of the next generations of Elders and escaped Lorien with the other chosen children, and their Cêpan, when the Mogadorians initiated their attack. He lived in Kenya, near Nairobi, with his Cêpan when he is discovered and ultimately killed. Appearance and Traits Three was about 14 when he lived in Kenya. He is described as being fit and tall for his age. He had a dark complexion but a few shades lighter than the other villagers. He had sun born freckles across his cheeks and nose. He wore high socks, covering his scars, but this was out of place considering the high temperatures of Kenya. Three's Cêpan ensured that Three was well trained and built an obstacle course for him outside their hut. Besides this, Three often played sports with the local children. He was very easy going and seemed at home in Kenya. Adam speculates that he had had such a peaceful time on Earth that he had forgotten that there was a war going on. Three knows Italian, Swahili and English and Adam wonders how many languages he actually knows. Biography Early Life Three was assigned his Cêpan at an unusually young age when the violet light appeared in the sky and steps towards Pittacus' Evacuation Protocol were taken. Three and his Cêpan were the third to arrive at the airstrip. Arrival on Earth At some point after the year-long journey to Earth, Three's Cêpan decided to move them off-grid to Kenya, where they settled in a small village near Nairobi. Kenya - Found by Mogadorians The Mogadorians follow a lead from a magazine article that decribes a young boy with strange ankle markings in Kenya. They travel to the village in question and Adamus Sutekh and Ivanick Shu-Ra pose as aid-workers to investigate. Three is noticed by Adam but does not get a chance to warn him about the Mogadorians before Ivanick also realises who he is and informs the General. That night Adam goes to Three's hut to warn him but Ivan catches up to him. Ivan believed Adam wanted to kill Three and gain the glory for himself. Again, Adam is too late and the Mogadorians descend. When his Cêpan is killed, Three escapes the hut and sprints towards the ravine, with a Piken on his trail. He is fearful that he won't make the jump to the other side and is relieved when he makes it. However, General Andrakkus is waiting on the other side, The General then grabs him by the neck and sticks his nasty breath in his face. Three tells him that the Legacies live and that they will find each other and when they're ready they will destroy the Mogadorians, before he is killed with the General's sword . Implications of Three's Death John (Number Four) is in Florida (at the same time as Five, but in different parts) at a boat party when the scar appears. He swims home and Henri decides to move to Paradise. Five is asleep in Ethan's mansion, in Florida, when Three dies: the same night he discovers that Ethan is working for the Mogadorians and tries to escape. He soon agrees to join the Mogadorians. Six is wandering through Cleveland and drops her drink. Three's death causes her to develop her Elemental Manipulation Legacy. Marina is asleep in Spain, where a girl throws a pillow at her because the light of the scar burning into her leg wakes her up. The other girls at the convent assume that Marina is using a flashlight to read a magazine under the covers after lights out. Trivia *The death of Number Three features in the opening chapter of I Am Number Four. The Mogadorian that killed him is revealed to be General Andrakkus Sutekh. *He is one of only three Garde to appear in the Film Adaptation. *It has been confirmed that Three has a brown complexion, however in the film, he is portayed as being caucasian. *One of Three's Legacies, was, of course, telekinesis, and he also presumably had super speed, since Adam says that he took off at an inhumanly fast pace *Number Three was portrayed by Greg Townley in I Am Number Four movie *He seems to be quite old; maybe 15; yet he didn't show any signs of a Legacy. *Three and his Cêpan seemed to have made no effort in hiding - they stayed in the same place for the 10 years they were on Earth. Photos Art Image Credit to SLR93Soraya Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Loric Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Loric Elder Category:Minor Characters Category:Mogadorian Invasion of Earth Casualties Category:Loric Garde Category:Lost Files Crossover Characters Category:Loric charm Category:Heroes